Enredos Amorosos
by Shiuling
Summary: Muchas confusiones entre parejas, reencuentros y algunas peleas entre estas parejitas SS-ET-SE-ST
1. Un Chico llega a Tomoeda

Notas iniciales: Konni-Konni!!! Este para ser sincera es mi primerrr FanFic lo escribí hace como un año u jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste jeje , es muy distinto a los que algunos de ustedes estarán acostumbrados a leer hechos por mi u ya que fue el primerito que escribí, pero igual espero que lo lean y me dejen sus reviews

NOTA:

Ya había pasado 4 años desde que Sakura había capturado todas las cartas clow y cambiado, ahora Sakura era una linda jovencita de 17 años. Ha habido muchos cambios en la vida de nuestra querida Sakura, ella se había mudado a una casa muy grande y bonita muy parecida a la casa de Tomoyo, ella también había iniciado una carrera como modelo en la cual le iba bastante bien, Su padre era director de una Universidad y era muy conocido porque a su papá también le iba muy bien en esa excavaciones que hacia cuando viajaba y descubría grandes cosas  y su hermano era dueño de un restaurante en el cual estaba asociado con Yukito. Sakura seguía siendo esa chica amable y con esa hermosa sonrisa y alegría que la caracterizaba, Tomoyo le hacia algunos diseños y la grababa cuando Sakura estaba en sus sesiones de fotos y otros eventos. Sakura era muy famosa y sus fotos salían en las revistas más conocidas de moda todo los meses  ya habían hasta ganado hace unos meses un trofeo como la modelo más hermosa de todas en Japón y también ya se estaba preparando para salir en revistas internacionalmente ( se imaginarán a Tomoyo con su cámara de vídeo y diseñando vestidos como loca para que Sakura se los probara), Sakura no sólo era modelo sino que también había ganado muchas medallas de oro en concursos de patinaje sobre hielo entre otros... Sakura también había mejorado notablemente en sus estudios era muy inteligente y se había convertido en la mejor de la clase, tenía muchisimos pretendientes atrás de ella pero Sakura no les hacia ni el menor caso. ( bueno creo que ya les e contado algunas muchas cosas que han cambiado en la vida de Sakura, verdad?)

Tomoyo seguía siendo una chica adorable y también era una diseñadora ( si ya se desde pequeña ya lo era pero esta vez era oficialmente) a ella le encantaba que Sakura especialmente modelara sus diseños, sin embargo, esta no podía hacer eso, así que sólo modelaba los mejores trajes que diseñaba Sakura. Tomoyo estaba más loca que cuando estaba pequeña grabando a Sakura ( sólo imagínensela: una paso que daba Sakura y eso era lo mejor del mundo, que horror!), Sonomi la mamá de Tomoyo se había casado con el padre de Sakura, pero los dos se habían ido unos meses de viaje. Entonces Tomoyo se convirtió en la hermana, prima y mejor amiga de Sakura ( que loquera!!) Sakura vivía en la gran casa que había comprado su papá a nombre de ella y de Touya.

Tomoyo como su mamá se había ido de viaje se fue a casa de Sakura a vivir. ( se preguntarán porque no pongo a todos en la casa de Tomoyo y ya? Pero lo que pasa es que eso era lo que se tenía pensado, sin embargo Sakura y su hermano que eran los dueños de la casa se habían negado en vender la casa, así que cuando su papá estaba con Sonomi Sakura se iba a la casa de Tomoyo. Mientras seguía viviendo en su casa, en vacaciones y fin de semanas)  Tomoyo también se había convertido en una linda jovencita de 16 años. ( Bueno fin de contarles la vida de Sakura y Tomoyo, ahora si comencemos! Ja, ja)

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la preparatoria estudiando también con sus viejos amigos: Chijaru, Yamasaki, Rika y Naoko. Lamentablemente ya ellas no estudiaban con  Eriol ni con Shaoran. Tomoyo y Sakura hablaban con Eriol a través de Internet. Sakura hablaba todos los días en la noche con él por el micrófono y por las pantallitas esas para verse uno al otro a través del monitor de la computadora. Respecto a Shaoran se habían estado comunicando hasta hace ya dos años atrás y habían vuelto hablar. ( ahora si, ya explique mucho)

CAPÍTULO I: UN CHICO LLEGA A TOMOEDA

Era una linda noche la luna se acentuaba muy brillante y linda. En un balcón muy bonito se podía ver a una jovencita sentada viendo su computadora. Hablando con un chico llamado Eriol.

Eriol: Bueno y eso es lo que hecho él día de hoy. Ahora cuéntame tú linda Sakurita que hiciste el día de hoy.

Sakura: pues no mucho, en la preparatoria todo muy bien y mi hermano dentro de una semana se va a graduar de psicólogo. Ah! Y por cierto dentro de muy poco van a salir revistas con mi imagen en las revistas internacionalmente.

Eriol: pues esa es una muy buena noticia Sakurita ahora te voy a poder ver en las revistas de mi país. Aunque me gustaría verte más en persona y no por un monitor o por revistas, pero bueno que se le hace y dime como está tu "hermanita" ?

Sakura: bueno ella esta bien aunque algo desquiciada haciendo más diseños y grabándome, pero creo que ya me acostumbré. ( riéndose)

Eriol: ya veo entonces no a cambiado nada sólo que está más alocada que antes ( riéndose también).

Sakura: oye Eriol cuando piensas venir?

Eriol: quieres que vaya?

Sakura: pues claro que s

Eriol: bueno entonces te daré una gran sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperes, Hermosa Sakura.

Sakura: enserio?  Y cuando será eso?. Dijo Sakura con una voz de traviesa

Eriol: pues si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa no crees. Dijo también con una voz muy traviesa

Sakura: que crueldad. Dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo una carita de bebé  y con sus hermosos ojos verdes veía la pantalla con unos ojos de tristeza

Eriol: si me pones esos ojos  agarro el primer avión y voy enseguida. Sabes que no soporto que me pongas esa carita mi querida Sakurita

Sakura: bueno está bien me tendré que esperar

En ese momento llamó alguien a la puerta de Sakura

Voz: Srta. Kinomoto la cena está servida sus hermanos la esperan en el comedor.

Sakura: muchas gracias nana voy enseguida

Nana: está bien

Sakura tenía una nana desde que tenía los 13 años que su papá le había puesto cuando se mudaron a su casa nueva.

Eriol: Quién era?

Sakura: mi nana. Perdóname querido Eriol pero tengo que irme a cenar mis hermanos me esperan.

Eriol: no te preocupes Sakurita ve tranquila a cenar con tus hermanos. Dijo con una risa y tierna mirada a Sakura

Sakura: está bien hablamos mañana chaito

Eriol: si ya lo creo

Pero esto último no lo había escuchado Sakura. Sakura bajó las grandes escaleras de su casa a toda velocidad y por cierto se iba dando una matada de las buenas.

Tomoyo: Hay Sakurita te ves muy alegre ( firmándola con su cámara)

Touya: Yo creo que no me voy  acostumbrar nunca de tener a dos hermanas una un monstruo y la otra una loca.

Tomoyo y Sakura: Hermano no molestes. ( con una cara asesina y pisando al pobre de Touya una en cada pies)

Touya: AHHH!!! No que hecho yo para merecer esto ahora son DOS!!!!! ( gritando)

Tomoyo: vamos Sakurita toma asiento te estabamos esperando

Sakura: si claro

Nana: joven Kinomoto le hecho papa?

Tomoyo: si te refieres a mi no y si te refieres a Sakurita tampoco eso la engorda más

Nana: de acuerdo, pero una pregunta?

Sakura: si dinos nana

Nana: como hago para diferenciarlas si las dos son Kinomoto?

Sakura: ay no preocupes nana a mi me puedes llamar por mi nombre

Nana: esta bien Srta. Kinomoto, ups lo siento Srta. Sakura

Tomoyo: vez asunto solucionado

Touya: que hecho yo para merecer esto. Decía Touya mientras veía a sus hermanas.

Luego todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente:

Kero: SAKURA!!!!!!!!! Despiértate!!!!!

Tomoyo: Sakurita se nos va hacer TARDISÍMO!!!

Sakura se levantó de pronto y pegó un brinco de la cama que se calló de la cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Tomoyo: Ay Sakurita te vas a matar que horror estás bien

Sakura: Si estoy bien pero ahora me duele mucho la cabeza

Kero: Buenas creo que se deberían dar prisa o llegaran tardisimo. Dijo- gritando

Sakura: Ay es verdad me voy a vestir de volada

Sakura entró al baño y se arreglo, luego se metió en el vestier de su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse luego salió y arrastrando a Tomoyo por el brazo salieron las dos hermanas en patines a la preparatoria.

Kero: Que horror!! ( Mirando hacia la puerta del vestier) este cuarto tan ordenado y grande, abres la puerta del vestier que es una gran habitación con muchos closet' s  y parece que por allí pasó la 2º guerra mundial. Ayer eso estaba muy ordenado y ahora es un desastre creo le voy a dar la razón a Touya de que su hermana es un monstruo. Bueno creo que voy a jugar un poco vídeo juegos.

De pronto se abre la puerta y era la nana de Sakura quién la abría trayendo muchos dulces.

Nana: ten Kero la Srta. Sakura me dijo que te los diera antes de marcharse

Kero: Gracias!!! Eres fantástica Narcia ( ese era el nombre de la nana)

Ella sabía todo porque Sakura le tenía confianza y se lo cont

Sakura: Buenos Días!! Abriendo la puerta del salón con una gran sonrisa

Rika y los demás: buenos días Sakura y Tomoyo?

Sakura : aqu

Tomoyo: Buenos días con una voz muy cansada

Todos se fijaron bien y Tomoyo estaba casi en el piso por la velocidad en que la traía Sakura y todos echaron a reír.

Tomoyo y Sakura tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el profesor de química entrara

Profesor: Buenos Días muchachos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno por favor pasa

Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo al ver quién era el joven

El chico: Buenos días!!  Vengo de Inglaterra, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa

Dijo- con una linda sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de alegría viendo hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Sakura: Eriol. YUPI!!! Eriol está de regreso- pens

Profesor: siéntate atrás de Kinomoto 

Eriol: si claro

Casi todas las muchachas del salón se quedaron embobadas al ver a Eriol que ya no tenía lentes y que estaba guapisimo.

Eriol: vistes te dije que te iba a dar la sorpresa cuando menos te lo imaginaras

 Dijo- a Sakura mientras tomaba asiento

Eriol se sentaba atrás de Sakura. AL llegar el descanso:

Tomoyo: Buenos días Hiraguizawa que bien volver a verte

Eriol: así es a mi también me alegra volver a verlas

Sakura: eres muy cruel ayer estabas en Tomoeda y no me lo dijiste- dijo en modo de reproche 

Eriol: Pero linda Sakura entonces ya no sería una sorpresa- dijo con una risa en los labios

Sakura sonrió y se paró de su mesa y lo abrazó con  gran alegría y él también la abrazó. ( la verdad es que esta pareja me gusta mucho)

Eriol: si me hubieras dicho que me ibas a recibir así me vengo más rápido ( abrazándola)

Tomoyo: Que emoción se ven tan lindos juntos esta es una de mis mejores grabaciones que felicidad!!!- dijo- con gran alegría y con estrellas en sus ojos.

A Sakura y a Eriol les salió una gran gota separados pero tomados de las manos. Luego se escuchó una voz que entró en el salón

Voz: Otra vez!! Tomoyo, tú no te cansas verdad? , ya se que es tú hermana, tú prima y tú mejor amiga pero déjala aunque sea un ratito sin que la graves!!

Tomoyo: Pero es que Sakurita es tan linda!!

Sakura: Hola buenos días cuñado

Voz: Buenos Días, Sakura

Eriol: quién es él?

Voz: mucho gusto mi nombre es Rio Akira

Eriol: un placer mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa

Sakura: así te presento a mi cuñadito

Eriol: entonces tú debes ser el novio de Tomoyo

Rio: así es y tú que eres de ellas?

Eriol: Soy un buen amigo desde hace varios años

Rio: a mi me parece que tú eres el novio de mi cuñada

Sakura: Que cosas dices Rio yo adoro a Eriol pero sólo somos muyyyy buenos amigos. Dijo- con una voz muy alegre

Eriol: es verdad, yo también quiero muchisimo a Sakura  

Rio: Bueno como quieran, supongo que como estas llegando no te le haz declarado

Eriol: Ya veo porque eres el novio de Dai... de Tomoyo Kinomoto. Porque nada te lo quedas reservado

Rio: ríe bueno si algo as

Luego todos salieron al patio y se pusieron almorzar junto con Yamasaki, Shijaru, Rika y Naoko.

Notas: Que tal!!! Espero que les guste mi fic, yo soy una de las fanáticas nº 1 de Sakura Card Captor. Siempre me ha parecido que sería muy lindo que Sakura sea modelo y que fuera hermana de una chica tan encantadora como Tomoyo, además esa parejita de Sakura y Eriol me gusta mucho, espero que les halla gustado el comienzo.

Tomoyo: gracias Shiuling por ponerme a Sakura de hermana ahora tengo las 24 horas del día para grabarla

De nada Tomoyo

Touya. Shiuling!!! En que demonios estas pensando poniéndome otra hermana

Lo hice por ti Touya, además creo que Tomoyo es encantadora, no crees?

Touya: si claro, como no.


	2. Una noticia

Notas iniciales: si les gusta díganmelo para seguir subiendo los cap.

Bueno aquí les dejo el 2º cap espero que les guste nn.

CAPÍTULO II:  UNA NOTICIA

Sakura estaba caminando cuando de pronto vió dos siluetas, una era una mujer y el otro un hombre y cuando se ve ella estaba llena de sangre y…

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

( Ups creo que exageré)

Tomoyo: Ay Sakurita que te pasó no me pegues esos sustos

Kero: Estás LOCA como me vas a pegar esos sustos me va a dar un infarto

Touya: Monstruo que rayos te pasó?

Nana: Ahora si que ya no entendí, que pasó aquí porque gritó Srta?

Sakura: lo siento no quise despertarlos pero tuve una pesadilla

Sirvienta: que sucedió Srta. Kinomoto?

Sakura: lo siento mucho por favor María dile a los empleados que no pasa nada

María: como diga

Touya: monstruo tú y tus pesadillas nos van a matar a todos en esta casa

Tomoyo: que Bueno que no le pasó nada a mi hermanita linda ( abrazándola)

Kero: Ya me dio hambre Narcia quiero dulces

Narcia ( nana ) : esta bien ya te los traigo Kero

Kero comió y Sakura les contó su sueño o mejor dicho su pesadilla, luego todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Sakura, Eriol, Rio y Tomoyo a comer algunos helados todos estaban en parejitas Sakura y Eriol y Tomoyo y Rio. Luego fueron a comer al restaurante de Touya

Sakura: Buenos Tardes!!!

Tomoyo: que linda te ves Sakura, tienes que ver a todos los chicos que se quedaban babeados mientras que tú caminabas en brazos del joven Eriol.

Yukito: TOUYA!!!

Touya: Que pasa Yuki?

Yukito: Creo que tus hermanas están afuera

Touya: te refieres a Sakura y Tomoyo?

Yukito: Que tienes otras? Y se ri

Touya: que gracioso, hola monstruo, loca

Sakura y Tomoyo: AY NO NOS MOLESTES HERMANOOO!!

Eriol: pobre Touya ahora son dos- se ríe

Yukito: Hola, pequeña Sakura, Tomoyo, Rio y Eriol

Todos: Hola

Los muchachos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, luego salieron para la empresa donde trabajaba Sakura porque tenía una sesión de fotos

Eriol: esta empresa es una de las más importante internacionalmente Sakura

Tomoyo: Así es y mi hermanita es la modelo estrella de esta empresa

Rio: Oye Sakura las fotos que te vas a tomar ahorita son para las revistas que van a salir internacionalmente

Sakura: Así es, vengan entremos, creo que van a necesitar sacar unos carnet para que puedan entrar sin problemas.

Rio y Eriol: Si claro

Vigilante: Muy buenas tardes señoritas Kinomoto, sean bienvenidas por favor

Tomoyo y Sakura: muchas gracias, ellos vienen con nosotras no habrá problemas verdad?

Vigilante: los visitantes necesitan un carnet

Sakura puso una carita de ofendida y tristeza

Vigilante: Bueno pero como se trata de usted Srta. Sakura la estrella de esta empresa no puedo negarme, pero eso sí haga que sus amigos saquen su carnet antes de irse.

Sakura: Gracias es muy amable. Dijo. Con una gran sonrisa

Eriol: Y yo que creía que al único que convencía con esa cara era a mi

Todos entraron al ascensor para subir y cuando salieron

Voz: Sakurita pero mírate si estas divina

Sakura estaba  con una faldita lila y una camisita corta blanca con unas botas moradas hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero morada.

Tomoyo: verdad que si

Rio: bueno ya eso se sabe

Tomoyo: eh?

Rio: es verdad, no? – dijo- algo nervioso

Eriol: es verdad tú misma lo dijiste

Tomoyo: bueno esta te la paso Rio pero porque mi hermanita es una belleza

Voz: bueno Sakura ven tenemos que ir a los vestidores, para que te pruebes la ropa que vamos a publicar internacionalmente

Sakura: si, pero déjame presentarte.

Eriol: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa

Voz: Un placer, mi nombre es Shinji Sucán, soy el fotógrafo de Sakura

Eriol: debe ser un trabajo difícil

Shinji: ni te lo imaginas, además, cuando veo el cuerpo, la sonrisa y los ojos de Sakura por  la cámara me muero

Eriol: si debe ser muy duro que no le de un infarto

Todos se echaron a reír. Luego Sakura entró a los vestidores y los demás estaban sentados cerca de donde a Sakura le iban a tomar las fotos para verla, excepto Tomoyo que se encontraba contra diciendo como siempre al director.

Luego Sakura salió de los vestidores con un hermoso traje de baño era un hermoso bikini rojo con unos adornos en los tirantes como caracoles blancos.

Eriol y Rio se quedaron baca abierta con los ojos más abiertos que se les iba a salir y Tomoyo grabándola. Sakura se media muchos trajes de baños y se tomaba muchas fotos una y otra vez se veía de muerte lenta, con esos hermosos ojos verdes su cabello liso largo y ese cuerpo perfecto y ni hablar de su sonrisa.

Director: Sakura ven un momento por favor

Sakura: si claro

Director: Te felicito, las fotos van salir la próxima semana internacionalmente en las mejores revistas

Sakura: que emoción

Director: si tú eres la mejor modelo que ha pasado por nuestra empresa y mira que hay que echarle para que una empresa tan importante como esta te diga esto.

Sakura: si, se lo agradezco

Director: Tú demostraste que eras una excelente  modelo, cuando con sólo 5 meses trabajando para nuestra empresa te ganaste un trofeo como la modelo más bella de Japón y mira que para llevarse ese premio tan importante muchas modelos han tardado años, sin embargo, tú lo lograste en 5 meses.

Sakura: Lo se, muchas gracias

Director: no al contrario gracias a ti. La empresa va mejor que nunca, Pero voy a necesitar que te vayas de viaje

Sakura: eh?, y a donde?, o para que?

Director: Necesito que vayas a España, porque allá te van a tomar más fotos para otras revistas muy buenas, y para que hagas comerciales y ya sabes lo que haces aquí pero ahora en España.

Sakura: Si pero y mis estudios?

Director: no te preocupes la empresa te pagará todos los gastos incluyendo la educación. Allá hablan otro idioma pero eso no es problema para ti ya que sabes hablar varios y idiomas o me equivoco?

Sakura: no claro que no se hablar Francés, Español, Chino, Inglés y Japonés. Gracias a mi padre que desde pequeña me puso en una escuela de idiomas.

Director: perfecto. Irás con tú hermana y puedes ir también con dos acompañantes ya te dije todos los pagos se hace cargo la empresa.

Sakura: Está bien, pero cuando será?

Director: dentro de dos semanas más cuando tus revistas y comerciales estén circulando por todo el mundo, sin embargo....

Sakura: Sin embargo que?

Director: pues verás para serte más claro está será tú primera gira internacionalmente

Sakura: Que? Pero si sólo voy a España

Director: pues es que no es sólo a España

Sakura: a donde más?

Director: ya te dije es una gira internacional. Primero irás a España por 8 semanas, segundo irás a Londres, tercero a México, cuarto a Venezuela, quinto a Colombia, sexto a Miami y luego a Hong Kong.

Sakura: eh? Ay sólo con escucharlos ya me cansé y que por todos voy a ir durante 8 semanas.

Director: Claro que no sólo en España, en Londres irás 10 semanas, en México 2 semanas, en Venezuela 12 semanas, en Colombia 3 semanas, en Miami 2 meses y por último en Hong Kong 3 meses.

Sakura: Hong Kong? Ese no lo escuch

Director: si así es

Sakura no pudo evitar en pensar en Shaoran cuando le dijeron que iría a Hong Kong.

Director: pero necesitamos el permiso de tus padres

Sakura: Ah no se preocupe llame a mi papá y le envía un fax y luego el se lo devuelve firmado

Director: que inteligente Sakura

Los demás que estaban allí escucharon toda la conversación. Para luego marcharse a sus casas cada uno, Sakura estaba muy ocupada todos esos días con muchas entrevistas, ruedas de prensa, fotografías de todo tipo de invierno, de primavera, otoño y verano. ( ya que en todos los países no hay el mismo clima).

HONG KONG

Había una chica en un sofá sentado viendo la televisión con otra señora. Cuando de pronto comenzó la joven a pegar gritos como loca.

Sra: que te pasa Meiling!!!

Meiling: Hay tia pero si esa es Sakura

Sra: Sakura? Te refieres a la chica que tanto me has hablado. La maestra de las cartas?

Meiling: si así es, SHAORAN baja rápido tienes que ver esto

Shaoran: ya voy pero deja de gritar, que quieres Meiling?, tengo que vestirme voy a salir con Miyuki

Meiling: Hay no le pares a esa y baja

De pronto un joven muy guapo bajó las escaleras y miró al televisor

Shaoran: que pasa?

Meiling: Ay ya te lo perdiste

Shaoran: que había?

Sra: que no había hijo querrás decir

Shaoran: de que hablas mam

Sra: acabamos de ver a una chica muy pero muy hermosa en la televisión

Shaoran: y eso que?

Meiling: que su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran: que? Dijo- con asombro

Meiling: al parecer Sakura ahora es modelo internacional

Shaoran: modelo? Dijo- en tono disgustado

Señora: si porque te molestas hijo

Shaoran: no es nada

Sonó el timbre y Shaoran se fué con una chica. En su mente sólo estaba Sakura. Tenía ya tanto tiempo sin saber de ella y de pronto se entera que es modelo internacional.

Shaoran: Miyuki?

Miyuki: si dime Shaoran

Shaoran: haz escuchado de una modelo llamada Sakura Kinomoto

Miyuki: claro que si, es una modelo que lleva más o menos año y medio como modelo pero a ganado mucho dinero gracias a su esplendorosa belleza. Hace un año ganó un premio en su país Japón como la modelo más bella de Japón y ahora es famosa internacionalmente.

Shaoran: sabes mucho

Miyuki: así es, es que desde que la vi me impresionó mucho lo linda que era

Shaoran: era muy linda?

Miyuki: si claro, porque crees que ganó ese premio tan importante?

Shaoran: pues porque es bella

Miyuki: exacto, pero porque me preguntas eso Shaoran?

Shaoran: no por nada, sólo que Meiling estaba hablando de ella

Miyuki: ya veo

Nota: como podrán darse cuenta Shaoran ahora está saliendo con otra chica, tal parece ser que Sakura y Shaoran tienen vidas totalmente aisladas. ¿ Que podrá suceder en el próximo capítulo?

Sakura. Porque tengo que viajar?

Te vas a quejar Sakura?

Sakura. No para nada si estoy muy emocionada

Tomoyo: ah yo podré grabar a Sakura en otros países esto es fantástico

Touya. Shiuling!! Ayúdame

Ya no quejes tanto Touya

Kero: yo podré comer muchos dulces, que bien!!!

Shaoran: que se supone, que esta pasando?

Touya: que Shiuling esta haciendo de las suyas en esta historia!!!


	3. La llamada

CAPÍTULO III: UNA LLAMADA SORPRESA

Sakura le había pedido a Eriol que la acompañara en su gira y por supuesto Tomoyo iba también. Llegó el día y Sakura se encontraba muy ocupada con su trabajo se fueron de gira y de paso aprovecharon y conocieron muchos países. Hasta que llegaron a Miami habían pasado un poco más de 4 meses desde que se fueron de Tomoeda. Ellos estudiaban en todos los lugares a los que iban en diferentes colegios y aunque fue por poco tiempo hicieron muchos  amigos. Sakura era más que famosa internacionalmente ya. Tienen que imaginarse a Kero comiendo todo tipo de dulce a cada rato con spi, a Tomoyo grabando a Sakura, Sakura llevando a todos lados a Eriol y Eriol super tostado por Sakura. Pero ahora se encontraban en Miami en donde se quedarían dos meses a disfrutar bastante. En la habitación de Sakura en el hotel se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura ( Eriol había salido con Kero y Spi )

Tomoyo: oye, Sakura porque no llamas al joven Li y le dices que en dos meses irás a Hong Kong.

Sakura: no para que, no es necesario, además si en casi ya tres años no se a comunicado conmigo no lo voy a llamar.

Tomoyo: nunca respondió tus emails?

Sakura: no sólo algunos y ya no volvió a escribirme

Tomoyo: oye Sakura cambiando de tema que tal con el joven Eriol?

Sakura: Ah? Pues nada

Tomoyo: a mi me parece que te gusta andar mucho con él

Sakura: es mi amigo del alma y si es cierto la paso muy bien en su compañía y me gusta mucho andar con él.

Tomoyo: a tú ves. Ay hermanita debes estar agotada estos meses han sido muy complicados y ocupados para ti. Yo me voy para que descanses que pases buenas noches.

Sakura: Gracias. Tú también pasa buenas noches

Tomoyo salió de la habitación de su hermana y se fue a la suya. Sakura veía el teléfono con  gran duda si llamaba o no.

Sakura: Bueno está bien- ( agarró el teléfono) operadora por favor comuníqueme en Hong Kong con la familia Li.

Operadora: por supuesto señorita Kinomoto

En Hong Kong: Shaoran contestó el teléfono

Shaoran: Si?

Operadora: espere por favor

Shaoran escuchó una voz muy dulce por el teléfono

Sakura: Si buenas

Shaoran: que desea?

Sakura: esa es la casa de la familia Li

Shaoran: así es con quién desea hablar

Sakura: con Meiling Li, por favor

Shaoran: de parte?

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto

Esto último hizo que Shaoran se pusiera más rojo que un tomate

Shaoran: Sa...ku...ra ?

Sakura: si así es, sería tan amable de ponerme a Meiling

Shaoran: este....

Sakura: no está, porque se queda callado, quién es usted?, porque no me pone a Meiling?

Shaoran: No, si ella si esta y mi nombre es Li Shaoran

Sakura: Li Shaoran?

Shaoran: aja

Sakura: Ah hola Shaoran, como andas? Dijo- sin vergüenza alguna ( ya se le había quitado esa pena totalmente)

Shaoran: bien y tú?

Sakura: buenisimo, oye porque nunca más te comunicaste conmigo?

Shaoran: ( colorado) ah es que estaba muy ocupado

Sakura: Ya veo deberías ser más sincero

Shaoran: a que te refieres con eso?

Sakura: pues no creo que no hayas tenido tiempo para comunicarte conmigo ni siquiera un segundo. Pero despreocúpate me imagino que no me volviste a contestar porque estabas estudiando mucho o por que....

Shaoran: este es que yo...

Sakura: Oye podrías ponerme a Meiling? Dijo- disgustada

Shaoran: si claro, pero yo...

Sakura: Ay que horror mañana tengo mucho trabajo desde muy temprano y no puedo darme el lujo de acostarme tarde. Dile que la llamo mañana. Adiós

Shaoran: no espera –( demasiado tarde Sakura ya había colgado)

Sakura se acostó a dormir, pero mientras Shaoran fue a la habitación de Meiling.

TOC- TOC Suena la puerta

Meiling: Si pase

Shaoran: hola Meiling, que haces?

Meiling: viendo revistas y algunas fotos

Shaoran: fotos, revistas?

Meiling: Si así es mira ven siéntate para que las veas

Shaoran: no, no que va

Meiling: anda te van a gustar ven

Shaoran se sent

Meiling: mira verdad que esta foto es preciosa

Shaoran: la miró- ( le parecía conocida) quién es? Es muy bella

Meiling: Ay no puede ser que no la conozcas es Sakura tonto

Shaoran: SAKURA!!!!! Pero que hace con ese bikini, no, no puede ser – dijo – muy disgustado y sorprendido

Meiling: verdad que se ve lindisima, además ese traje de baño le sienta muy bien, con ese cuerpaso que se gasta. Creo que me voy a comprar uno para ver si me queda así de bien

Shaoran: pero

Meiling: Mira todas estás revistas tiene fotos de ella y además salen todas las portadas, estas me las mando Tomoyo

Shaoran vió cada  una de las fotos y revistas, él  estaba más que sorprendido de lo mucho que había cambiado desde cuando la conoció y que antes era una niña muy linda, pero ahora era una PRECIOSURA.

Meiling: si quieres te quedas con una- sonri

Shaoran: la miró y le dijo que sólo se llevaría una

Meiling: mi tía también la vió y se sorprendió de lo linda que era. Ah por cierto para que venías a mi cuarto.

Shaoran: Así es verdad, Sakura te llamó.

Meiling: y porque no me la pasaste quería hablar con ella

Shaoran: dijo que llamaría mañana porque se le hacía tarde y tenía que trabajar en la mañana.

Meiling: a ok. Está bien

Shaoran: oye se supone que en Tomoeda son más o menos las dos de la tarde no?

Meiling: donde vives Shaoran? . Sakura está de gira.

Shaoran: no lo sabía

Meiling: no puedo creerlo tú mi primo que te enamoraste de ella y que es una modelo muy conocida  y tú no sabías que estaba de gira.

Shaoran: Buenas Noches

Shaoran se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando la foto de Sakura hasta que se quedó dormido.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Kero: SAKURA!!!! Levántate tienes que ir a trabajar ( los horarios del las clases eran exclusivamente cuando Sakura estaba desocupada)

Sakura: si ya voy. Buenos Días!!!

Kero: Buenos Días Sakurita!!!!, sabes necesito más vídeo juegos

Sakura: bueno mañana que tengo el día libre vamos y compramos algunos vídeo juegos y otras cosas. Va?

Kero: Fantástico eres la mejor Sakurita

Sakura se vistió y se arreglo rápido como siempre. Se puso un vestido que llega a las rodillas manga larga con unos guantes y sandalias rojas. Luego salió de su habitación

Sakura: Buenos Días!!!  Chicos. Dijo- con una lida sonrisa

Tomoyo: Buenos días sakurita!!!- Dijo. Repondiendo también con una sonrisa

Tomoyo estaba con un vestido igual al de Sakura pero azul

Eriol: Buenos días!!! Linda Sakura. – Dijo- con esa sonrisa amable que lo caracteriza.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa y todos comenzaron a desayunar

Eriol: Linda Sakura, hoy a que hora tendremos clases?

Sakura: no lo se. Tendría que ver mi agenda. Dijo- con una voz de distraída

Tomoyo: a ver yo tengo la copia de esa agenda, sería para....... las 6 pm hasta las 9 pm

Eriol: Ya veo y que haremos el día de hoy

Sakura: iremos a la reunión que hay dentro de 1 hora y luego.....

Tomoyo: iremos de compras y a tomar muchas fotos

Eriol: otra vez de compras Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Ay si Eriol es que este país es enorme y hay unas tiendas divinas

Sakura: bueno entonces le vamos hacer de turistas el día de hoy

Tomoyo: es verdad

Eriol: de todos los países a los que hemos ido siempre hay tiempo aunque sea dos días para conocer el país y tomarnos muchas fotos

Sakura: es verdad. Dime Tomoyo cuantas fotos ya nos hemos tomado?

Tomoyo: unas 225

Eriol: y quieres más?

Tomoyo: Ay Eriol llevamos casi un año viviendo juntos y todavía no sabes que para mi nada es suficiente

Eriol: si tienes razón. Pero es que vivir con las mujeres más bellas del mundo es algo difícil

Tomoyo: Que encantador!!!

Kero: mira Sakura en esta foto salgo musculoso no te parece

Sakura: en que momento saliste? Pero bueno que se le hace si creo que si

Tomoyo y Eriol: Buenos Días Kero y Spi

Kero y Spi: Buenos días

Sakura: bueno ahora si nos tenemos que ir metete en el bolso Kero y Spi, el chofer ya lleg

Tomoyo: Sakura todavía están esos periodistas a ya bajo? Dijo- con algo de miedo

Eriol: así parece Tomoyo

Sakura: no te preocupes Tomoyo el director nos mandó muchos guardaespaldas para los tres.

Tomoyo: si es cierto, pero eso si que no se metan en mi camino cuando te este grabando.

A Sakura y a Eriol les salió una gota de sudor atrás. Luego todos se fueron y estuvieron en la reunión luego salieron de compras Tomoyo no sabía que comprar ni de donde empezar de tantas tiendas, Sakura estaba super feliz viendo las tiendas de ositos y Eriol estaba tomando fotos de las dos aunque se le hacia algo difícil porque Sakura siempre lo metía en una tienda con Tomoyo. Luego se fueron a conocer lugares turísticos en donde se tomaron y se cansaron de tomar fotos. Hasta que eran las 6 p.m. vieron sus clases y se fueron al hotel y estaban tan cansados que apenas se podían mantener de pies. 

Sakura estaba en su habitación como los demás que estaban muertos del cansancio  como ella. Pero Sakura agarró el teléfono y marcó el nº de su hermano hablaron y luego marcó a casa de la familia Li.

Shaoran: Familia Li. Diga

Operadora: espere un momento por favor

Shaoran: debe ser ella ( pensó)

Sakura: Buenas por favor podría ponerme con Li Meiling

Shaoran: si claro ya va. Meiling!!!!!

Meiling: ya voy!!! , quién es?

Shaoran: Sakura

Meiling: ( le quitó el teléfono y habló) si Sakura?

Sakura: Hola Meiling, como te ha ido?

Meiling: bien y a ti ni te pregunto, ahora eres modelo

Sakura: si así es

Meiling: te lo juro que si esas fotos y la televisión no dicen tú nombre apenas y te conozco. Dime como está Daidouji?

Sakura: eh? Ah te refieres a Tomoyo, esta bien

Meiling: a quién más me iba a referir?

Sakura: Es que hay muchas cosas que no sabes pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar

Meiling: porque lo dices?

Sakura: bueno es que como estoy de gira dentro de dos meses estoy allá en Hong Kong.

Meiling: enserio? Que gran noticia!!!!, y donde estás ahora?

Sakura: en Miami

Meiling: vaya si que te va bien y dime a que países haz ido en tú gira?

Sakura: a España, Londres, México, Venezuela, Colombia y ahora a Miami

Meiling: que chevere. Aquí eres muy famosa

Sakura: enserio? Que bueno. Oye Meiling sabes que le pasa a Shaoran

Meiling: porque lo dices??

Sakura: es que ayer le pregunté por que nunca más se comunicó conmigo y no me quiso responder

Meiling: bueno lo que pasa es que...

Sakura: ah no me vengas tú con la misma, que rayos está pasando? Quiero saber y es más exijo una explicación

Meiling: vaya Sakura si que se te quitó la timidez

Sakura: en mi trabajo no se puede ser tímida es normal que se me haya quitado, pero no evadas la pregunta- Dijo. En tono enfadado

Meiling: esta bien, pues verás mi primo conoció a una chica que le hizo recordar un poco a ti y ella se le declaró a mi primo y el no se porque acepto. Ella supo que él estuvo enamorado de alguien en Japón, pero no sabía de quién, sin embargo, le dijo que no se comunicara más contigo y él le hizo caso

Sakura: ya veo, me lo imaginé, pero nunca creí que Li Shaoran, fuera a dejarme de escribir porque otra chica se lo pidiera, es muy cobarde de su parte, además podíamos a ver quedado como amigos o si no quería al menos me hubiera dicho que no le mandara más emails  y yo no desperdiciaba mi tiempo. Dijo. En un tono aún mucho más enfadado.

Meiling: si tienes razón, pero tranquilízate te van a salir arrugas.

Sakura: bueno ya que importa te llamo dentro de algunos días, pero ahora si ya no se si quiero ir a Hong Kong

Meiling: Oye no puedes hacer eso tienes que venir tú obligaste a contártelo

Sakura: bueno ya veré que hago. Fue un placer hablar contigo. Hablamos luego.

Meiling: espera... ( demasiado tarde ya Sakura había colgado, creo que ya se le volvió costumbre)

Sakura a pesar de su enojo estaba muy triste y decepcionada, pero se quedó un rato dormida, luego se levantó como a las 02:00 a.m. a buscar un vaso de agua y se encontró con Eriol que estaba viendo televisión.

Sakura: Eriol? Que pasa?

Eriol: linda Sakura, es que no tenía sueño

Sakura: ya veo, yo tampoco

Eriol: que te pasa? Te vez muy triste

Sakura se sentó al lado de Eriol y lo abraz

Sakura: es que ya supe la razón por la que Li Shaoran no se volvió a comunicar conmigo. Dijo- y se puso a llorar

Eriol: Ay mi linda Sakura me destrozas cuando te veo llorar. Ese tipo no merece una lágrima tuya

Sakura: pero es que me da mucha rabia

Eriol: que piensas hacer?

Sakura: no lo se

Eriol: aún lo sigues queriendo?

Sakura: eso tampoco lo s

Eriol: dentro de dos meses iremos a Hong Kong, piensas ir?

Sakura: lo se, todavía no se si vaya, pero algo si te digo no pienso dejar que Li Shaoran se vuelva a burlar de mí- Dijo- muy enfadada

Eriol: eso es preciosa Sakura, tú no tienes porque derramar ni una sola lagrima por él

Nota: Hay que tristeza pobre Sakura pero parece que ese dolor se convirtió en odio, no lo creen? Bueno gracias a todos los lectores que siguen mi fic se los agradezco muchisimo . Espero que me sigan dejando sus reviews que hacen que actualice más rápido.

Sakura. Es un sinvergüenza

Shaoran: yo no tengo la culpa

Sakura: claro que si

Shaoran: pero es Shiulinn la que hace la historia no yo

Sakura: cobarde, como te atreves a echarle la culpa a Shiu

Es verdad, yo no he hecho nada

Shaoran: llamas nada separarme de Sakura

Tranquilo pero que exagerado eres

Sakura. No me hables más Li Shaoran


	4. Un encuentro no deseado

Nota: ccs no me pertenece UU.

Konni-Konni!!! Que tal??? bueno como ven aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste.

CAPÍTULO IV: UN ENCUENTRO NO DESEADO

Sakura estaba durmiendo y comenzó otro sueño: era en un templo, ella estaba en un árbol parada y Shaoran y Eriol estaban abajo usando sus poderes en contra de una mujer, ella sólo observaba, Meiling y Tomoyo estaban con Kero protegidas y en ese momento Eriol y Li fueron atacados y cayeron al piso. En ese momento despertó y sintió a la vez una presencia maligna. Ya era él día de partir a Hong Kong pero Sakura estaba indecisa.

Eriol: entonces Sakura, vamos o no?

Sakura: no quiero ir

Tomoyo: a no eso si que no mi Sakura tú vas por que si ese es tú trabajo, este o no Li, además Meiling quiere que vayas. Así que vas

Sakura: No

Tomoyo: Si

NO

SI

NO

SI

NO

SI

NO

SI

NO

SI

Al rato ya estaban todos en el avión ( adivinen quién ganó, pues si ganó Tomoyo que raro no? ) Sakura estaba con una cara de asesina sentada, Eriol estaba a su lado y Tomoyo estaba al frente de Sakura con Kero y Spi al lado ( fingiendo ser muñecos)

Tomoyo: Ay ya Sakura quita esa cara

Sakura: no quiero- Dijo- enojada

Eriol la agarró la mano

Eriol: descansa será un viaje largo

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol mientras que este le agarraba las manos ( que lindo)

Tomoyo: Sakura tiene un carácter

Eriol: a no hables mucho Tomoyo, porque tú cuando te antojas de algo no hay quién te pare. Dijo- riendo

Tomoyo: pues si, pero es que no me iba a perder a mi linda hermanita en Hong Kong

Sakura estaba con lindo vestido más arriba de las rodillas negro pegado con una boina roja y una chaqueta roja, con su cabello suelto y unas sandalias rojas. Tomoyo estaba con un vestido de flores color lila pegado y largo, con unas sandalias también lilas y su cabello largo. ( a Eriol imagínenselo nada más les digo que siempre se veía de muerte lenta )

Al fin llegaron a Hong Kong Sakura seguía con su cara de asesina pero antes de salir del avión

Tomoyo: Sakura quita esa cara allá afuera hay montones de periodistas y fotógrafos esperándote.

Sakura: esta bien, pero sólo porque hay muchos fotógrafos

Sakura iba con una gran sonrisa pasando mientras que le tomaban fotos, iba del brazo de Eriol y él iba con una gran sonrisa, Tomoyo iba grabando a Sakura con su cámara al lado de ella y Kero y Spi estaban en el bolso de Tomoyo.

 Todos se alojarían en un hermoso y gran hotel cerca del instituto al que concurrirían.

Tomoyo: Vamos Sakura tenemos que ir a la preparatoria

Sakura: no quiero

Eriol: Sakura y los estudios?

Sakura: pero es que yo, no podemos ir a otra hora?

Tomoyo: No, así que vamos

 Sakura: buena ya, ya voy

EN LA PREPARATORIA

Profesora: Alumnos, a sus asientos.

Hoy les tengo una noticia. Hoy llegarán 3 chicos que vienen de Japón se quedarán con nosotros, porque ahora ellos están viajando por todo el mundo y ahora les tocó aquí. les tengo una sorpresa. Estoy segura que algunos de ustedes ya han visto al menos uno ellos,  Por favor sean amables con ellos y háganlos sentir como en casa.

Alumnos:  ¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!

Profesora: Bueno, los voy a presentar. Pasen, Eriol Hiraguizawa....

Shaoran: ¿Hiraguizawa? ¿Qué hace Hiraguizawa aquí?  
Profesora: Señor Li. ¿Tiene algo para comentar con la clase?

Shaoran: No, claro que no, lo siento.

Profesora: Bien, como les contaba, Tomoyo Kinomoto...y su hermana  Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran se levantó del banco como electrificado y abrió los ojos muy grandes. De no ser por sus ojos verdes, y por las fotos que le mostró Meiling  jamás la hubiera reconocido. Su cuerpo era precioso y era toda una mujer. La joven se paro de frente y, cuando lo vio, no tuvo ninguna expresión en su rostro, y enseguida vió hacia Tomoyo, y luego a Meiling, que reían sigilosamente.

En el salón se escuchaban los murmullos que decían: mira esa chica es la modelo- si es preciosa- el chico también es muy guapo- y la hermana de la modelo también es linda.

Profesora: Señor Li, ¿Conoce a esta señorita? ¿Lo conoce usted al joven Shaoran Li, Kinomoto?

Sakura miró a los ojos a Shaoran; una expresión que él recordaría por siempre, y que le dolería al hacerlo.

Sakura: No, señorita. No lo conozco.

Profesora: ¿Y usted, señor Li?

Shaoran se mostró dolido ante la reacción de Sakura. Creyó que iba a echarse en sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba y que se iba a poner muy feliz de verlo. Pero no, se había mostrado indiferente e, incluso, se había negado a identificarlo. ¡Pero por dios! ¿En que pensaba? Él tenía una novia hermosa.

Miró hacia Meiling, que lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Hermosa?

Profesora: ¿Señor Li?

Shaoran: No señorita, yo tampoco la conozco. A quien conozco es a Hiraguizawa y a Kinomoto Tomoyo, viejos compañeros míos.

Profesora: pues que raro porque las dos Kinomoto son hermanas. Pero bueno entonces... Kinomoto Tomoyo, te sentarás junto con Meiling, ese asiento está vacío.  
- Hiraguizawa te sentarás en el otro banco vacío cerca del pizarrón, como me pidieron, junto con la señorita Miyuki, que le vendría bien sentarse un tiempo cerca del pizarrón.

Miyuki: Pero señorita... -.- Yo me siento aquí, junto con Shaoran.

Profesora: Por eso mismo. Te sentarás aquí, para que Kinomoto se siente al lado de Li. A ver si aprenden a ser más francos y a admitir que se conocen. Así es.- Agregó al ver que Sakura y Shaoran ponían cara de asombro.- Es imposible que no se conozcan, porque cuando usted fue a Tomoeda, esta jovencita estaba en la misma escuela que usted, incluso la misma sala. Me extraña que no recuerde que pedimos todos los antecedentes educativos de todos los alumnos que pasan por esta institución.

Shaoran se sentó y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

Sakura: no podría ser en otro lugar la verdad es que se me hace incomodo sentarme allí. Dijo. Algo seca

Y murmullos volvieron: se ve que tienes agallas- es verdad nadie nunca- le había contestado a la profesora.

Profesora: lo siento joven pero tome asiento

Miyuki se cambió. Sakura siguió caminando para tomar su lugar y seguidamente puso cara de indiferencia y se sentó junto con Shaoran.

Estaban en la clase de matemática. La profesora puso un ejercicio en el pizarrón y...

Profesora: Joven Sakura Kinomoto, pase hacer este ejercicio

Sakura: si claro- Dijo- como si no le importaba

Murmullos: crees que lo haga?-  parece un ejercicio muy difícil- no lo se- yo lo haría pero me tardaría un poco en terminar- es verdad- la profesora lo hace para vengarse de la modelo- es verdad.

Sakura se acercó y comenzó hacer el ejercicio... pero la interrumpieron

Profesora: si no lo sabes hacer puedes tomar asiento ( Porque algunos profesores serán así? )

Sakura: disculpe pero yo en ningún momento he dicho que no se hacer el ejercicio. Al contrario me parece algo muy fácil

Todos los alumnos y la profesora se sorprendieron. Menos Tomoyo y Eriol que ya sabían lo desafiante que podía ser Sakura cuando estaba molesta.

Profesora: de acuerdo,

Sakura hizo el problema y Todos la aplaudieron hasta la profesora gruñona  la felicitó.

Sakura volvió a su asiento.

Shaoran y Sakura hasta que sonó el descanso, no se dirigieron la más mínima palabra. Sakura ni lo miraba, y Shaoran estaba nervioso. Debía romper ese hielo que se había formado entre ambos. Por cierto, que hermosa que estaba Sakura en las fotos se veía preciosa pero en persona era aún más hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza. En que cosas pensaba. Él ya tenía novia. ( pensaba Shaoran). Sakura se levantó sin esperar que le dijera algo y sin mirarle.

Shaoran: Eh... hola... ¿Sakura?

Sakura lo miró con ojos más fríos que los suyos incluso.

Sakura: Hola Li. ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? Veo que bien, por lo que me contaron

Shaoran: A que te refieres?

Sakura: Oh nada. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Shaoran:  ¡Espera, espera!

Corrió tras ella y, tomándola del brazo, la arrastró hasta la parte posterior de las escaleras, para que no los viera nadie.

Sakura: ¿Qué té pasa? ¿No quieres poner celosa a tú novia? ¿Tan buen chico te volviste?. Dijo: impocriptamente

   
Shaoran:  Yo siempre fui un buen chico... - Dijo apretando los dientes.- ¿Qué té pasa?

Sakura:  ¡¿Qué té pasa a ti?!- Sakura se soltó y se apartó de él.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo habría comprendido y te hubiera dejado de escribir. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad al teléfono? No sé si siempre fuiste así. Sólo suplico que no lo sea, porque si no, me enamoré de la persona más repulsiva del mundo. ¡Me das asco! Y riendo cínicamente le dirigió una última mirada de furia al atónito de Shaoran y se alejó.

Shaoran: ¿Cómo era posible que la dulce y gentil Sakura que él había conocido se pudo haber convertido en una persona que guarda tanto rencor? ¿Era acaso él el culpable? . pens

Sakura salió y se fue al patio y se sentó con su hermana y Meiling

Meiling: Sakura, que bueno que terminaste viniendo, ¿Se arreglaron, aclararon las cosas entre tú y él?

Sakura:  Si por supuesto casi que por poco le rompo la cara.

Meiling: ¡HMMM! Uy que miedo Sakura

Eriol: Sakura te estaba buscando

Sakura: perdóname Eriol

Meiling: Hola Hiraguizawa, ayer te vi en la tele del brazo de Sakura

Tomoyo: siempre están así y yo siempre los grabo

   
Miyuki: Hola Sakura Kinomoto, no se si lo sabes pero Shaoran y yo estamos de novios, y no quiero que tú, modelo de ojos verdes, interfieras. Manténte al margen, porque ya lo perdiste.

Sakura:  ¿Qué té pasa? ¿Tienes envidia de mis ojos porque tú nunca los tendrás tan hermosos como los míos o  tal vez tengas envidia de que soy modelo y tú no ?

Tomoyo: Además para tu información, aunque Shaoran no te lo diga, es obvio que todavía quiere a Sakura mucho más que a ti. ¿O es que acaso no viste la expresión de él cuando la vio?

Miyuki: Puede que él la quiera más a ella, lo admito. Pero el se quedó conmigo. Además yo e besado a Shaoran

Meiling:  También, por los besos que le diste, siempre te aparta cuando lo intentas. A duras penas logras apoyar tus labios en los suyos.

Miyuki se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ofendida.

Sakura:  Fiuuf!! ¡Esa niña estaba en verdad furiosa!  
  
Meiling:  ¡Tomoyo! Es la primera vez que te veo tan agresiva...

Tomoyo:  Es que no puedo permitir que nadie se meta con mi querida hermana...

Meiling: es verdad me contaron que sus padres se cazaron y que ahora a parte de ser las mejores amigas y primas son también hermanas

Tomoyo: si es verdad, ahora tengo a Sakura las 24 horas del día. Pero esa tonta chica ya va a ver si se mete con mi hermana

 Meiling: ¡Hay, por dios, que mujer!- Meiling sacudió la cabeza.-

Sakura: te haz fijado Eriol estas dos están más bravas que yo que soy la que debería estar más brava que nadie

Eriol: si es verdad dan miedo las mujeres bravas

Sakura: Ay si que gracioso. Ah por cierto Yukito viene hoy con Nakuru o bueno más bien Yue y Ruby Moon

Meiling:  ¿Por qué motivo vienen?

Tomoyo: ¿Sakura no te dijo nada?

Meiling: A qué se refieren?

Sakura: Lo que sucede es que estuve teniendo unos sueños muy raros, vinculados con esta región. ¿Sí no, por qué crees que accedí a venir tan fácilmente? No soy tan distraída para olvidar que Li vive aquí.

Shaoran:  Shaoran, si no te molesta.

Tomoyo y Meiling se dieron la vuelta.

Meiling: Oye, si vienes con el cuento de que tratamos mal a Miyuki, ella se la buscó. Nos vino a provocar primero.

Shaoran: Sí, algo de eso me dijo. No le presté atención. Vine a hablar con Sakura. ¿Me acompañas, por favor?

Sakura: me da flojera. Dijo- chocantemente y con una mirada fría

Eriol: tal vez debas ir mi linda Sakurita puedes sacar información

Sakura: De acuerdo. Luego regreso. Dijo- de mala gana

Se marchó junto con Shaoran.

Meiling:  Ojalá que se reconcilien...  
- Aunque sea que deje a Miyuki. No la soporto

Shaoran: por que Hiraguizawa te dijo mi linda Sakura?

Sakura: que estás celoso? Dijo. Sarcásticamente

Shaoran se quedó callado y se puso rojo

Sakura:  ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame. Se que hay una presencia maligna aquí pero hasta allí.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos, por lo que Sakura tuvo que desviar la mirada. Él colocó una mano en su mejilla.

Shaoran: Primero deja de mirarme así.

Sakura: ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Es la única cara que tengo. Seguramente no sabes nada de mi vida en los últimos dos años. ¿O te interesó, acaso, que ahora vivo con Tomoyo que es mi hermana , porque nuestros padres se casaron? ¿O que Touya y Mizuki se juntaron? ¿O que soy modelo ? ¿ Acaso sabías que estaba de gira? – (Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron tristes).- Pero seguro que Miyuki tiene cosas más importantes que contarte, o...

No pudo continuar porque Shaoran le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso suave y delicado, pero dejó aturdida a Sakura.

Shaoran: Luego hablaremos de todo esto. Tenemos mucho por decirnos y yo tengo mucho para explicar. Pero será en otro momento, lejos de Miyuki. Ahora, verás, dudo mucho que te hayas podido percatar de algo, porque está muy lejos Tomoeda, pero se han sentido grandes presencias. Y se han llevado libros mágicos y hasta mi tablero mágico se lo robaron

Sakura: Ok. 1º te dije que ya yo había sentido una presencia maligna en este lugar. 2º no estaba en Tomoeda, estaba en Miami, 3º Creo que no escuchas bien porque esto ya te lo habías dicho 4º no me vuelvas a tocar

Shaoran: ¿ Como puede ser que hallas sentido su presencia todavía en Japón, pero en Miami que queda del otro lado del mundo, es casi imposible?

Sakura: pues ya vez, además no olvides que yo soy la maestra de las cartas y también tuve sueños de esta región.

Se quitó la mano de Shaoran del rostro dispuesta a marcharse.

Shaoran: Sakura, perdóname.

Sakura: ¿Por qué, por el beso, o porque no me dijiste que habías encontrado a otra chica?

Shaoran: Las dos cosas.

Sakura: Pues creo que te van a salir raíces esperando

Shaoran: ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? Antes eras simpática y dulce hasta con los que no te simpatizaban.

Sakura: El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian y me han hecho cambiar o mejor dicho tú me obligaste a cambiar. Seré ingenua y distraída, pero no permito que se burlen de mí. No por nada me convertí en la ama de las cartas Clow. Aparte, tú también cambiaste. Creí que te conocía, pero ahora lo dudo, y mucho. Y no te preocupes, no es necesario vernos otro día para no darle celos a Miyuki, no tenemos nada que hablar. Yo ya te dije todo y tú... ¡Ja! Tú hasta me lo demostraste.

Shaoran: No es así...

Sakura: Sí que lo es. Y bien lo sabes. Además no me gusta que me lleven la contraria

Shaoran la agarró fuertemente de los brazos y la besó.

Sakura:  eres un abusador tú y yo no somos nada y ya me tienes harta con todo esto ya te dije que no quería que me tocaras ( dándole una cachetada)

Shaoran: Creo que soy demasiado impulsivo.

Nota: Como ven ya Sakura y Shaoran se reencontraron , primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews me gusta mucho leerlos. Segundo deseo aclarar algo se que hay personas a las que no les gusta la pareja de Sakura y Eriol y que prefieren a Sakura y Shaoran y viceversa en este fic los fans de cualquier pareja ya sea S&E o S&S podrán disfrutar escenas de ellos, así que tranquilos, aclarado esto me despido hasta otro cap.

Shaoran: oye esa cachetada me doli

Sakura. Es lo menos que te merecías

Vaya creo que esto esta poniéndose grueso

Shaoran: vez lo que haces Shiuling!!!

Je,je… no creo que no  ¬¬º


End file.
